November Cold
by Shipperwolf
Summary: Daryl watches as the group observes a tradition from the world past. Set before the events of 'Roses'.


**Hey there!**

** I was pondering 'Disruptor' and 'Roses' and decided to write one of the little prequels I had in mind. It's short and a bit angsty, set not long after the group settles onto the campgrounds.**

**I may post a few more like this; I'm finding writing in the 'Roses'-verse is much fun.**

**Enjoy and please review; I disclaim TWD as always!**

* * *

><p>It was <em>ridiculous<em>.

The campfire was low but bright, its warmth just licking at his legs, arms and face. He had chosen a spot a bit farther back from the others; the way they crowded around it like a gaggle of homeless folks made him sneer at the picture from his vantage point.

The fallen log he'd claimed had enough room for two, and for a moment Daryl watched as Carol eyed it questioningly before settling closer to the fire, choosing a spot next to a bulgingly pregnant Lori.

And for just a moment, he'd come close to nodding her over to join him.

The cold wind whipped a few embers from the flames and Rick bent forward to toss another piece of wood into them.

The leader of the survivors glanced around and smiled a bit.

"Okay, who goes first?"

Daryl snorted and felt his eyes roll.

Why was he bothering to do this again? What was the _point_?

He cut his eyes back to the old man of the group as Dale spoke first.

"Well I think it goes without saying but…I'm thankful for life. And for friends. In this world, we really wouldn't have one without the other…" Heads nodded around the man as they silently agreed with the sentimental statement.

Daryl shifted on the log and listened to the fire crackle.

Rick kept nodding and leaned over to pat Dale on the shoulder.

"No doubt about that. We should all be thankful to still be alive." Daryl watched as Rick glanced at his wife and son, and the boy looked around the fire, imitating his father.

"I'm thankful for friends too. And for family. I'm thankful I have a baby brother or sister coming."

Daryl looked down to pick at his fingers and fought a sarcastic huff.

_Won't be so thankful when that baby starts yowlin' and brings in the Walkers._

From his periphery he could see the small family hug each other.

_Jesus…gonna be a long night._

* * *

><p>By the time the fire began losing its energy most of the people in the group had spoken their piece, and near all had the same damn thing to be 'thankful' for: "Family, friends, the group, life, love…"<p>

Daryl was close to abandoning the log and heading off to do a night scout of the grounds when he caught all eyes landing on Carol.

His breath caught and he frowned at the fact.

Woman had lost her husband, her daughter, and these people expected her to be _thankful_ for something?

Carol smiled however, eyes riding the low-burning flames: "I'm thankful for the chance to be a mother. It was short-lived, but it was the best experience of my life. I'm thankful to have lived that time with Sophia. She was an amazing girl…" Daryl bit his lip and Carol glanced his way before turning to the group, "And I'm thankful for all of you. For being here when I had nothing left."

Sad smiles and comforting gestures ensued before the attention was turned to Shane, who mumbled his way through the same bullshit he'd heard everyone else say.

Daryl tuned him out and focused on Carol's back for a long moment, watching the way the light of the fire created shadows around her shoulders, as if the darkness behind her was reaching forward to….

"Last one, Daryl. What're you thankful for?"

He blinked at T-Dog's voice and found a crowd of expectant, sparkling eyes staring at him intently.

He met those of Carol, and the soft gaze she lighted onto him sent his teeth grinding before he stood from the log and glared down at the lot of them: "Me? I'm thankful this stupid shit is _over_. Happy-fuckin'-Thanksgiving."

He didn't bother looking back at the group, at _her_, as he trudged out into the frigid November air.

Holidays were a thing of the past.

And Daryl didn't want to hold out for too much hope for their futures just yet.

Winter was just getting started.


End file.
